Pośród Bóstw
by KinShiroi
Summary: Yui Kusanagi i Kinzoku Shiroi dostają misję od samego Zeusa - zbliżyć bogów do ludzi. Miła, empatyczna kapłanka walcząca na miecze oraz złośliwa, dociekliwa kujonka kochająca muzykę - muszą połączyć siły by uratować swoich nowych przyjaciół. Bogowie jednak nie ułatwiają im zadania. Prośbą, groźbą, a niekiedy nawet podstępem odkrywają kolejne tajemnice. Tylko czy zdążą pomóc wszys


Było późne popołudnie. Młoda dziewczyna szła ulicą. Jej bujne, krwisto czerwone włosy, związane w koński ogon widać było z daleka. Nie była zbyt wysoka, lecz miała nienaganną figurę. Z jej stalowych oczu ział chłód. Na sobie miała biało-granatowy szkolny mundurek, a w ręku trzymała torbę z książkami.

Zatrzymała się przed jednym z domków w średnio zamożnej dzielnicy i wyjęła klucze z torby. Otworzyła furtkę, a po przejściu kilkunastu metrów ścieżką otworzyła drzwi wejściowe.

W przedsionku zmieniła buty po czym udała się na piętro do swojego pokoju. Był on niewielki, lecz przytulny. Ściany w kolorach granatowym i błękitnym, jasne meble, duże łóżko i kilka fotografii na ścianach przedstawiających dziewczynę z koleżankami.

Rzuciła torbę na łóżko, znalazła w szafie ciuchy na zmianę i poszła do łazienki odświeżyć się i przy okazji przebrać. Gdy wróciła do pokoju miała na sobie długie, czarne, materiałowe spodnie i czerwoną bluzkę bez rękawów z napisem „I'm fabulous".

Zeszła na parter i skierowała się do kuchni. Dolne części ścian wyłożone były białymi płytkami, górne natomiast pomalowane były na czerwono. Na jednym z bordowych blatów kuchennych dziewczyna znalazła kartkę:

_Córciu, dzisiaj wrócę później. Wzięłam nadgodziny T.T_

_W lodówce jest wczorajszy obiad, możesz tylko ugotować świeży ryż. Zostaw mi trochę ;)_

_Jutro postaram się wrócić wcześniej._

_Kocham Cię :*_

_Mama_

-Ech... Ja naprawdę nie będę szczęśliwsza jeśli zaharujesz się na śmierć – mruknęła sama do siebie po czym podeszła do lodówki, wyjęła potrawkę z kurczaka i zaczęła przygotowywać jedzenie.

Gdy skończyła jeść i pozmywała naczynia, chciała wrócić do pokoju i odrobić lekcje, jednak gdy wchodziła po schodach...

_-Kinzoku..._

...odniosła wrażenie, że ktoś ją woła.

Odwróciła się i zeszła do przedpokoju. Wyjrzała przez judasza czy przypadkiem to nie był listonosz albo jakiś sąsiad. Nikogo jednak nie było.

-Musze być na prawdę zmęczona...

Odwróciła się i znów zaczęła się wdrapywać po schodach, gdy ponownie usłyszała swoje imię.

-_Shiroi Kinzoku..._

Zaczęła się denerwować. Głos bowiem dochodził z góry, a nikt poza nią i jej matką nie miał kluczy. Gdy weszła na piętro rozejrzała się, lecz nic podejrzanego nie zauważyła. Skierowała się do swojego pokoju i wyjęła z torby gaz pieprzowy, który nosiła na wszelki wypadek, gdyż często, zwłaszcza w zimę, wracała po zmroku.

Postanowiła sprawdzić wszystkie pomieszczenia po kolei. Nie zrobiła tego jednak, gdyż znów usłyszała wołanie, które ewidentnie dochodziło ze strychu. Z telefonem w ręku z wybranym numerem alarmowym oraz gazem pieprzowym w drugiej dłoni zaczęła wspinać się po schodach.

Nikogo tam jednak nie było. Znajdowało się jednak ogromne lustro promieniujące dziwnym, niebieskawym blaskiem. Było piękne, w szczerozłotej, misternie wykonanej oprawie. Kinzoku była pewna, że tego tu nie było. Myśl ta jednak tylko przelotnie znalazła się w jej umyśle. Była tak zafascynowana owym blaskiem, że niczym zombie podeszła do niego. Gdy była już blisko wyciągnęła rękę z której chwile wcześniej wypuściła gaz i dotknęła tafli.

Ostatnie co zapamiętała to blask.

Czerwonowłosą dziewczynę obudziły promienie słońca. Była cała obolała.

-No pięknie. Znowu zasnęłam na podłodze...

W tym momencie jednak otworzyła oczy i zorientowała się, że nie leży w swoim pokoju, a na jakimś chodniku. Gdy podniosła się do siadu zauważyła, że dookoła niej znajduje się piękny ogród pełen kwiatów i drzew, a nad jej głową latają kolorowe ptaki.

Zdezorientowana podniosła się szybko, przez co zakręciło jej się w głowie. Minęło to szybko jednak zmusiło dziewczynę do odwrócenia się.

Stała na przeciw najpiękniejszego budynku jaki w życiu widziała.

-Ja wiedziałam, że jestem wariatką, ale to już chyba lekka przesada?!

Nie zauważyła, że na jej szyi znalazł się wisiorek z malutkim lustrem w złotej oprawie...


End file.
